


In your eyes

by Prettyvine23



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyvine23/pseuds/Prettyvine23
Summary: In a universe where your eye color changes with your emotions, eyes truly become the windows to your souls.





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this idea as a shower thought on Reddit and it seemed like the perfect fic prompt. Also, am not a native English speaker so the language might be off in some places. I mean no disrespect to Ryan and Shane and this is all written for harmless fun.

In a universe where your eye color changes with your emotions, eyes truly become the windows to your souls. Everybody wore colored glasses all the time. Like clothes, they took it off only when they are alone or in the company of someone who they trust a lot. The color of the lens was determined by the person's neutral color - the eye color they are born with - the color of their eyes when one is truly content or is at peace. 

Shane's neutral color was a light brown. His eyes were not overly sensitive - his eye color ranged from charcoal black (when he was angry or extremely happy) to hazel/yellow when he was sad, scared or disgusted. He was not a man of many emotions and his emphatic eyes and shapely eyebrows were enough to convey a myriad of emotions that an actor needs to portray. But that didn't stop him from being jealous of those whose eyes could change into a multitude of colors, sometimes covering the whole spectrum. People who could write novels and move crowds with their eyes, people like Ryan Bergara.

Shane doesn't know how often Ryan's eyes change colors or what the range is, but he suspects its more than what Shane's eyes can do. Expressive people generally tend to be so. Shane is curious but he is yet to get that level of trust where he could see Ryan's eyes without the lens covering its true color. 

Funnily it was Ryan, who first sees Shane's eyes lensless. It was in the middle of the night in some godforsaken decrepit mansion covered in dust and filth, when Ryan shines the torch right into Shane's eyes in panic after hearing some squeak from upstairs. He is immediately distracted by the vibrant gold Shane's eyes had turned (due to disgust and annoyance) and continues to stare until Shane figured out what had happened. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I don't sleep with the lens - they irritate my eyes" he apologized sheepishly. Ryan waved it off "Just took me by surprise you know, its all good man". Flashing your eyes at someone is considered impolite and Shane was seriously worried he messed up their friendship when Ryan spoke up again "So you turn werewolfish when you are angry huh?" 

Shane then knew everything was gonna be alright. 

Until it wasn't. Now that Ryan has seen him lensless, Shane felt comfortable enough to not to wear them when they were hanging out together alone. Ryan was slowly learning to predict Shane's moods by his color. Shane never felt the need to hide them anyway, but the fact that Ryan never felt comfortable enough with them to go lensless hurt him a little.

He spends an entire night pondering about their little lens dynamic imbalance and gets very little sleep as a result. Next day he arrives at the office sporting sunglasses for which he knows he will be ridiculed, but he couldn't bother with the lens today. 

Everybody seems to assume he had an eye appointment and leaves him alone, except Ryan. After a round of friendly morning roast from his cohost about his Jack Nicholson looking self, he slips away to the break room for his morning tea where he is confronted by Sara.

"You could just ask him, you know, instead of moping around like a sad sasquatch," said Sara. She listened to him rant about their little lens situation for many days now and frankly, she just wanted Shane to do something about his little crush. Shane decided that enough was enough and decided to take Sara's advice for once. So he invites Ryan to a popcorn and movies night and Ryan enthusiastically takes up on his offer. "Going to figure out what color your eyes turn when you are shitting your pants, Madej, we are watching a horror movie tonight" he crows, totally unaware of Shane's inner turmoil.

When Ryan arrives at Shane's place, he takes one look at Shane and goes straight to the kitchen and starts making popcorn. "You look so hangry, bad day?" he pipes from the kitchen as Shane starts browsing through movies to watch. Ryan emerges from the kitchen with a glorious bowl of buttery goodness and Shane's worries were momentarily forgotten. 

Until Ryan reminds him again making some comment about him looking satisfied. Shane snaps "Its unfair you know, you can see how I feel, but you refuse to show me how you feel!"

Ryan paused and then his face took on an expression that Shane has seen way too many times - the same look he gets before entering locations supposedly haunted with ghosts and demons. Then Ryan said "Well I don't have any lens on me now you know"

Wait. What?

Ryan's eyes don't change color with emotions. He has read about Achromatism only in books and knows that there is a huge stigma associated with it. People suffering from it are often seen as Psychopaths and Sociopaths and are shunned by society in general. He immediately felt bad, forcing Ryan to admit something that people usually hid from the world for a good reason.

Then he looked at Ryan and searched for what his eyes were trying to convey. Colors generally made this easy, but Ryan was worth the effort that Shane had to put to decipher him. He seemed to be worried that Shane was going to bolt and Shane was frankly insulted. He hugged Ryan and patted gently on his back to stop him from worrying too much "Its okay buddy"

"Its a bit Cliche isn't it? The host of a show talking about murderers and serial killers turns out to be Achromatic"

"Well nobody is going to be surprised, I mean the whole Ricky Goldsworth thing makes it kind of obvious" he joked hoping to lighten the mood. It worked, Ryan stopped sniffling and gave him a watery smile, his eyes crinkling and red.

At that moment Shane decided that Ryan was the most expressive person in the world, colors be damned.


End file.
